There have been disclosed in the prior art a number of foldable puppet theaters or the like. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,586 (Edelman), a foldable model display stage which takes the form of a compact box in which all of the provided parts of the stage and props are located is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,863 (Duvall), a puppet stage which is readily collapsed into a compact carrying carton in which the puppets and stage props are packed is disclosed. When assembled, the puppet stage has an open back which is covered by a split curtain. When the stage is folded into the shape of a box, the side wing panels are folded parallel to and spaced from the front to form a space in which puppets and stage props are conveniently stored. A collapsible theater is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,775 (Brandt).